The present invention relates generally to disposable waste containment devices and, more particularly, to a plurality of disposable toilet seat liners that are easy to position on a toilet seat and are highly absorbent.
Toilet training is often a frustrating and discouraging aspect of child rearing. Adding to the basic task of teaching a child to use a potty chair is the dreaded duty of cleaning the potty chair basin after each use. Various devices and disposable liners have been proposed for simplifying or eliminating this repetitive cleaning step. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, existing liners are not conveniently changeable and do not provide sufficient absorption characteristics.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a plurality of compressed liners for use with a toilet seat such as a toddler potty chair that rests conveniently on the potty seat without any elastic members. Further, it is desirable to have liners that include perforated tabs which allow individual liners to be removed and disposed of while leaving the next liner already in position for use.
A liner apparatus according to the present invention includes a base having a configuration complementary to that of a toilet seat such as a child potty chair. The base includes a planar configuration that rests atop a toilet seat and defines a central opening. A pair of oppositely disposed flanges extend radially outwardly from the base. The liner apparatus includes a plurality of flexible bags compressed together in a stacked configuration. The bags are connected to the base, each bag defining an open top adjacent the base and a closed bottom extending downwardly through a central opening through the base. Each bag also includes a pair of flexible tabs coupled to respective flanges in a perforated construction such that a top-most bag can be torn away from the remaining bags for disposal. This leaves the next bag in position for use. Each bag includes an impervious outer layer, a permeable inner layer, and an absorbent layer between the inner and outer layers. The absorbent layer includes sodium polyacrylate crystals sandwiched between two layers of absorbent cellulosic fibrous material. The tabs may be tied together for bag closure prior to disposal.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a liner apparatus that is easy and stable to position upon a toilet or toddler potty chair seat.
Another object of this invention is to provide a liner apparatus, as aforesaid, in which each bag includes closure tabs which may be tied together to prevent spillage prior to disposal.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a liner apparatus, as aforesaid, which provides a clean and sanitary environment for toddlers.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a liner apparatus, as aforesaid, which includes sodium polyacrylate crystals for enhanced absorption of human waste.
A further object of this invention is to provide a liner apparatus, as aforesaid, having a plurality of bags each with a pleated construction for expanding as waste is absorbed.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a liner apparatus, as aforesaid, having a plurality of bags with perforated tabs such that a top-most bag may be torn away from remaining bags, leaving the remaining bags in position for use.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.